The Hidden World
by Debbie Lestryx
Summary: Clary's mother likes to move out a lot, and it annoys Clary, but she doesn't know that her mother hides a secret, a secret that it's about to be revealed.
1. New Place, New Life

_This is my first Fic about our shadowhunters! hope you like it! _

**I don't own anything, It all belongs to Cassandra The Genius ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1: A New House, A New Life <span>**

Last year, my mother decided she couldn't live in Portland anymore, so she started to think where we were to move. She thought of many potential places she'd like to live in and, in the end, she seemed to think Brooklyn was the best choice.

It took six months to find a flat and finally get settle. My mom was so excited about the whole thing that I didn't dare to spoil her mood. To be completely honest, I hated moving out. I hated that we've moved like a thousand times already! And it was all because my mother liked meeting new people and seeing other places. She would always say "I'd love to get to know the whole world, so I have to start somewhere…"

So that's why I am now sitting in my new bedroom, looking at my wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear for my first day at school. The only good thing about this is that my mother always waits until the school year ends to move, so I never have to catch up with classes in the middle of the semester. Either way, I still have to make an effort to fit in with my classmates, and that's the real worst part of this whole thing: having to meet new people. And not just because I didn't like people, the thing is that I'm extremely shy so it makes things difficult.

After what seems an eternity, I decided to wear my favorite T-shirt (which has a pair of glasses and a lightening on it) and some jeans. It's still summer so I won't need a jacket. Having settled that, I went to bed. It was an awful night! I turned round in bed most of the night and had nightmares in which I would be running because everyone hated me at school. Due to this I woke up earlier than necessary. It seemed pointless to stay in bed so I got ready for school.

As my mother doesn't own a car, I've got to go to school by bus (I'd walk, but I don't know how long it'll take me and I don't want to be late on the first day). I sat at the end of the bus by the window and looked out all the way to school, preparing myself for a tedious day.

When I got to school, I went to the reception to get my schedule and a map of the building.

"Hi, I'm Clarissa Fray. I'm a new student" I said to the receptionist.

"Oh, yes" She said nicely "I've got your papers right here, just wait a minute" She search something on her computer and the printer started to print my schedule. She gave them to me and I looked at them, noting that the map was missing.

"Excuse me, but could you give me a map to get to my classes?" I asked her.

"Sorry dear, but I don't have any. You'll have to ask others students to help you out"

_Great, just what I needed. _"It's ok. Thanks" I smiled at the receptionist and turn to the door. I didn't see him get in, but there he was, the most beautiful boy I've ever met in my life. He was tall, muscular, blond and had perfect amber eyes.

He looked at me and said "Do you need help? I'm Jace Lightwood by the way"

* * *

><p><em>Just to make it clear, yes! the t-shirt was of Harry Potter! =D anyway, tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue it...<em>

_UPDATE: There were some grammar mistakes with I only now realized, so now it's more understandable. Also there was a problem of agreement with the second chapte that I changed (more details in the update of the second chapter)._


	2. Family Issues

_Chapter 2 Hope you like it as I do! =D _

_**I don't own the characters, but I'd like to own Jace!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Family Issues<strong>

"Hum. Thanks! That's… hum… nice of... you" I couldn't form a single coherent sentence. I was so mesmerize by this gorgeous boy that my mind was slow. I stood there like an idiot starring at him like he was a vision.

"So, are you planning to tell me your name some time?" He asked with a playful smile.

_Go on stupid, answer him. _I order myself when my mouth refused to speak. "Oh! Right. Let's see… " _What was my name? I knew it started with a C… Or maybe… _I tried to look away from this vision of a boy to clear my head and save some dignity, if I had any at this point. "My name is Clarissa Fray, but everyone call me Clary"

"Very nice to meet you Clarissa" He said this with a tone that made me feel nervous, but I couldn't tell you why. "So, shall we go to class?" He started walking, not checking if I was following him. Maybe it was because he knew I would follow, even if he didn't tell me to.

"What's your first class?" He asked me. It seem to me I spent an eternity to look at my schedule, trying to decipher the words in order to understand what was written in it

"Humm…" I was starting to hate that word, or maybe it just annoyed me that I've used it too many times already. "Literature 1 in classroom 7" I answer at last. _At least you didn't use the "hum" again. _I thought reproachingly to myself.

"Great!" Said Jace, distracting me from my thoughts. "That's my class too!" He seemed really excited by this, like he was hoping to be with me more time and just had his wish granted.

It turned out we had the same classes, so he sat by me all day. At lunch he introduced me to his brother Alec. He was the complete opposite of Jace, his hair was dark instead of gold and his eyes were blue, and he seemed to have a hidden force he didn't like to share. I meant to ask Jace why they were so different, but I didn't want to seem rude or something.

After school, Jace offered to walk me home and, since I didn't want to go by bus (It was so depressing) I accepted.

"So," Jace said after a while. "Tell me, how did you end up here?"

"Well, my mother likes to move out a lot, so every few years we move to a new city." I answer, hopping he wouldn't notice I didn't like it much.

"That sounds like fun!" He smiled at me, and I knew he _had_ noticed.

"Actually, it's not. I have already been in five different schools and I'm not even a senior. Plus, I'm too shy to talk to anyone, so when I actually start to talk to someone, we are moving out again. It's difficult to have friend with this kind of life."

"Wow! Don't take it on me, girl!" He said sarcastically. "So what does your father say about it?"

"Hum…" We had reached a topic I didn't like to talk about. "My father is dead, actually… So…" I didn't know what else to say. It didn't seem like there was something to say, really.

"What happened to him?" Jace seemed truly sorry about my lost, but for some reason he was reluctant to say the actual words, or at least that's the impression I got.

"Car accident. I wasn't even born, yet." I didn't want to give him too many details, in the hopes he'd drop the subject.

"I understand how you feel." He said with some seriousness in his voice. "My father's dead too. He was murdered. I was nine."

"Oh Jace, I'm so sorry" I didn't knew what else to say.

"Don't be" He said lightly. "I'm ok now." He said it in a tone that made me think he was done talking about it, so I said the first thing that came into my mind to change the topic.

"So, is that why Alec and you look so different?" As soon as it was out of my mouth, I regretted having said it.

Jace looked surprise, perhaps because he didn't expect me to realize about the differences quit this soon, or ask him about it so suddenly.

"So you realized. Yes, that's the reason precisely. More to it, Alec is not my real brother. After my father was killed, his parents adopted me into their home and we became very close. He's the only friend I had." He was thoughtful for a moment after adding "Well, asides from Isabelle. She's Alec's sister." He explained.

"So, they are the only friends you've got? Don't you have friends at school?" I was surprised, I thought he'd be like the super popular guy, but then, when we were at school, it was as if people were afraid of him, well, boys mostly. The girls stared at him drooling.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to have other friends. I'm happy with just Alec and Izzy." I couldn't understand that a guy with his looks don't have many friends, but, if I was honest, I didn't like the attention that much. Maybe that was his reason.

We were at my house now. "This is where I live" I said shyly. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow"

I expected him to say _goodbye_ and leave. Instead he kissed me in the cheek and said "Already looking forward to see you tomorrow Clary" And then he turn and started walking the way we've come, leaving me starring after him, stunned by what he'd done.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I know Clary acts too stupid, but this is how I would act if I was with Jace! Review Please!<p>

UPDATE: Again there were some grammar mistakes which I had to correct. Also, I realized I wrote Clary took the bus to school because it was far from home and then she walks with Jace and it seems like a short one, so I'm changing this in the first chapter.


	3. The Truth at Last

_I know I've kept you waiting for a new chapter, but I was stuck and I didn't knew how to continue this story. I apologize in advance if this chapter is too confusing, the thing is I started writing it a few months ago and I just finished it, so I kind of lost the story line... Anyway, enjoy!_

_I don't own TMI, I just wish I did..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: The Truth at Last.<span>**

Mom was painting on her study, so after I told her about my first day (and above all Jace) I went to my room to do my homework. I had to really concentrate, as Jace occupied ninety percent of my head. After some time of struggling I gave up and went to help my mom with dinner.

After dinner, I came back to my room and tried to paint the events that had taken place today, but I got so frustrated when I tried to draw Jace (It always looked bad, no matter how many times I draw him) that I went to bed earlier than in a normal day, but it wasn't a good idea. I had disturbing dreams and they all related to Jace. He looked like an angel with golden wings, and told me I was some kind of solder, he used another name, but when I woke up, I couldn't remember what it was.

I had deep purple bags under my eyes for the first time in years; I had always been able to sleep well, it would be the first nightmare I had. But then, it didn't feel like a nightmare, I mean, I dreamt about Jace after all. The only thing that made it fell like a bad dream was the things Jace told me, thought by now I've forgotten them, I couldn't shake the feeling of unease.

It didn't help much that Jace didn't seem like a normal teenager. He has this way of talking like he's from another country and like he's older than he looks… no! I can't think like that, he's just a gorgeous guy who seems interested in me. Maybe he is from another country and perhaps he experienced some situations that made him grow up faster. And on top of it all, I've only known him for a day. I can't let my mind go wild over some dreams.

Even thought I promised myself not to worry, I couldn't help observing Jace the rest of the week closely for details that may tell me he's not as normal as he appeared. The first thing I noticed is that he dressed in black every day, he wore some king of uniform that made him look ready to jump and save the world from some hidden danger that might never show up. Also, he had a lot of tiny fading scars all over his arms and hand;s and one time, I think I saw a tattoo like and eye in the back on his left hand, but when I blinked it was gone.

To be honest, this was getting really weird but I refused to admit it. It was impossible that Jace was some kind of warrior and could do magic to hide it. Nevertheless, I had a strange sensation that that was the case, even if I didn't want to believe it. And then it came a day when I couldn't deny it any more.

That Friday after class, Jace asked me if I wanted to walk with him instead of going home. I was delighted with the idea and immediately told him I'd love to. Later that day, I would regret having said yes…

Jace's PoV

Since the first moment I saw Clary, I wanted to tell her everything about me, but I had to make sure she woldn't overreact or wouldn't believe me. I had volunteered to tell her the truth about the world, but I never dreamt I would like her this much.

She was small physically but she had an internal fire that made her stronger than she looked and I grown found of that without realizing it. That made it harder to tell her everything, because I was now afraid I would lose her if I did. But I had to do it; it was my duty, my responsibility.

That Friday, I asked her to walk with me after class. We walked in silence until we reached the park, I sat down on a bench and she did the same. It was time to tell her, but I sat there for a long while, trying to put into words all the things I had in mind. We stood like this for such a long time that at last she asked me why I was so silent and I knew I couldn't hide it any more.

"Clary, there's something I have to tell you, but I don't know how" I couldn't face her, so I looked at my hands.

"Maybe you should just tell me" she suggested. If only it was that simple…

"I know you won't believe me at first, but you have to trust me" I pleaded. "And please don't run away, just hear me out."

"I'm not going to run. Besides, it can't be that strange, can it?"

"You have no idea" _Why couldn't I just tell her? What's wrong with me?_ With a sigh, I said "Clarissa, you are a Shadowhunter." I waited to see how she reacted, but she simply starred at me, not understanding what I was talking about. "Shadowhunters are warriors that protect this world from demons and other supernatural things that threatens the safety of the world. You're not the only one. Alec and I are Shadowhunters as well. Mundanes – That is what we call humans – Don't know about us. We live in secrecy. There are some people that are born with the sight, the ability to see the hidden world, but they are not warriors. You are special, you were born a Shadowhunter, but your mother didn't want you to know about all of this, so she went to see a warlock to take your sight away -"

"Wait!" She threw up her hands to stop me. "What you are saying is that I'm some kid of supernatural soldier? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I wish. Look." I put my hand up, palm down, where the Voyance Mark was.

"I don't see anything." She said, looking confused.

"You have to relax your mind, believe there is something there" I saw how her face change as the rune appeared as she looked. At first she was confused, but then she looked frighten and she got up the bench and started to back up.

"That can't be possible. I did not just see that! This must be some weird dream. I just have to wake up and everything will be fine…" Clary was babbling non-stopping.

"Clary please, calm down! This is not a dream, is real!" I knew her instincts were telling her to run away from me, but I tried to make her listen to me anyway. "We are Shadowhunters and it was time you knew it. Look, my adopted mother told me the Clave tried to contact you for a long time, but you and your mother move out a lot. Finally, you came here and I was told it was my duty to tell you the truth. Please, believe me. Please." I didn't know what else to tell her to make her understand, so I just fell silent, hoping she'll have enough faith in me that she'd believe me...

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know! It ends and we don't get Clary's reaction! I can only promise you the next chapter will come really soon! Review please! And have a very nice day! =D<em>


	4. Some things you just don't want to know

_**Hi! I know, I know! It took me a lot to publish a new chapter, but between college and other things I just couldn't write. So, you'll find this chapter a little confusing and misleading and it's because some characters surprised me while writing. They seem to disagree with my ideas... Never mind. Enjoy!**_

_**Don't own this characters, they own themselves...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**This is when it gets complicated...**

I woke up suddenly feeling dizzy and still tired. It took me a while to remember why I was lying with my clothes on and felt as if a car had hit me. _My mom! _I thought as memories made their way to the surface slowly. Then I got up and looked around the room as I remembered Jace holding me. He wasn't in my bedroom so I went to the living room, but I didn't find him there. It was still dark outside so I couldn't have been asleep for that long.

"Jace? Mom!" There was no reply. I went to the kitchen, it was empty. I had a bad feeling about this, especially because my mother never left the house without telling me. I went to her room and once more, I found no one. I felt the panic rising at the back of my throat. _What happened to them? _I when to find my phone and called my mom first. Nothing. I called again, and again, and again but there was no reply. I tried Jace's phone next. It was no use, he never picked up. I was starting to panic when I remembered Alec.

"Alec? It's Clary. Listen, is Jace there with you?" I began talking the second he answered his phone, too anxious for a slow conversation.

Alec seemed to had been sleeping because it took him a few minutes to reply. "Don't you know it's rude to call someone at this time?"

"Never mind that! I need to know if Jace is with you!"

"Since I'm in my bedroom..."

"Alec, please!" I cut him. "Go to his room and check if he's there! He's not answering his phone!" I was half shouting hysterically.

"You should have told that first!" His voice changed dramatically. He must really care about Jace. I heard a rattle and guessed he was running. "He's not here. Damn it. Clary you have to come to the Institute."

"Alec, there's one more thing. My mom disappeared alone with Jace"

"All the more reasons for you to come here immediately. I'll wake up Izzy and we'll try to think of something. Hurry up!"

After several days of thinking and researching, we still didn't have a clue where my mom of Jace would be. I was currently staying at the institute where I met Isabelle, Alec's younger sister, who was a little too arrogant for my taste; and Hodge, who was their tutor. He was nice; though it seemed to me he had some secrets hidden on the closet. I learnt a lot about the Shadowhunter, some of the things would make me feel dizzy and in order to get my head clear, I had Hodge to simplify things all the time. For now, all I understood was that Shadowhunters hunted demons and occasionally downworlders (That would be vampires, werewolves, warlocks and fairies mostly, though Isabelle mentioned there were zombies too, I hope she was kidding.)

I kept coming back to my house, just in case my mom would appear. For almost a week, the apartment remained the same as ever but in the seventh day I almost got killed. There was a boy dressed in black checking over my mom's books with some sort of bored interest. He was on top of me before I could even ask what he was doing.

"So, who might you be? Ah let me guess, you must be the little girl those two are protecting. Well, they're not doing a good job, are they? Of course, they didn't thought you would be so stupid as to come back here after what happened. I heard the blond boy saying you would be at the institute. It's a bad thing Valentine didn't let me come any near to that place, or you would have been in my possession a long time ago, maybe even the same day we got your mother."

I was so shocked I couldn't say a word. Even though I knew he was talking about my mother and Jace, it hardly mattered to me. His voiced seemed so familiar to me, and not just that, the way he smiled remind me... but it was impossible. I f it were possible I would know.

"What happened little sister, the cat caught your tongue?"

"It can't be..." I was beyond shocked, I felt as if I would faint. I could understand that my mother kept from me the fact that I was a Shadowhunter (and idea I still wasn't used to) but this was just cruel. "Oh no, you've got to be kidding me! This can't be possible!"

"Oh, but it is. Your mother abandoned me when I was just a baby. She left my father so she could have you." He said the last word as if it was a filthy cockroach. As he said it, my body unfroze and my instincts kicked in. For the past week I was forced to train with Isabelle and Alec, just in case I needed it, and I silently thanked them for doing it. With all my force, I kicked him were it hurt. When he fell to the floor in pain, I got out of the apartment and flew down the stairs, swearing against God and the Devils for the lack of elevator. I made it to the front door where Alec and Isabelle were waiting for me.

"What happened? What did you find?" Asked Isabelle when she saw me.

"It's a boy... He was waiting for me inside my house... He said... I mean it's completely impossible, but... he said he was my brother..." I answer in between gasps; I had a hard time catching my breath.

Alec took a seraph blade from his belt and got inside, Isabelle just behind him with a whip already on her hand. I went in after them not wanting to wait alone in the street. Besides I hadn't have the chance to ask him where was my mom and Jace. But when we got to my house it was empty. We checked all the rooms and we found no one.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think? Review!<strong>_


	5. This is when it gets complicated

_**Hi fellows! **_

_**I hate to do this, but well... **_

_**I've been trying to write a new chapter and haven't been able to do it mainly because I lack enthusiasm. I feel like I screw up the last chapter and I can't seem to continue the story. It's like i got side tracked and don't know how to get back to the road. **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to ask you people if I should go on or just write a final chapter so that you know how it ends. of course this chapter would be abrupt and there will be a lot of detail lose but right know it's all I feel like doing.**_

_**So, basically, It's all up to you. If you want me to go on, I promise I'll do my best to come up with a fitting idea to continue the story appropriately**__**.**_

_**on the contrary, if you decide otherwise, I shall post the final chapter in next to no time.**_

_**whatever your decision, thanks to read this and for your kind words, it means a lot that you've read it and liked it.**_

_**All my best to you,**_

_**Rose Lestryx **_


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHORE NOTE!

New chapter at last! It's not the best i've written, but it's the best I can do for now... I promice I'm trying to do better!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Strange things will happened**

"Are you sure you saw someone here?" It was Alec, looking at me like I was a professional liar. It was the third time he'd asked me that, obviously he didn't believe me. Isabelle just watched me for a long time. At last she said:

"I don't think she's lying, Alec. Think about it, she looked seriously freaked out when she came downstairs. "

"But that doesn't explain why there's no one here when we arrived. Maybe she was imagining things..."

_Great, _I thought, _now Alec thinks I'm crazy enough to invent myself a creepy guy who claimed to be my brother. _I couldn't believe him, he hunted demons every day, but the crazy one was me.

"Alec, I know what I saw. And I didn't just see him; he spoke to me and held me against the wall. If I hadn't hit him, he would have taken me with him. He said as much." I said, a little too harsh, but I didn't like to be called a liar or crazy.

I could see Alec didn't believe me, but at least he let it go. We went back to the Institute, seeing as neither Jace nor my mom would materialize out of thin air. I had already lost all hopes of finding them, but the appearance of this boy in my house gave me new hopes.

We went to talk to Hodge as soon as we arrived. He didn't seem to think I was crazy, thank God, but he couldn't explain how this boy had disappeared.

"Maybe he was a warlock?" I asked. The three of them looked at me with questioning eyes. "Warlocks can Disapparate, can't they?"

"Clary, this is not like in Harry Potter." said Isabelle, looking exasperated. "The only way a Warlock can go from one place to another in seconds is through a Portal"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm new to this world. I'm just guessing here!" I knew I was being rude to them, but I didn't care. "I need to be alone. Besides you don't seem to need me anymore." I stormed out of the room before they could stop me.

I started to think of a place to be for a while without being bothered, but the only place I felt like being in was my room at my house. I knew it was a dangerous and stupid thing to do, but I really wanted to feel like nothing had changed.

I pushed the Institute's door open and I saw a tall man on the other side. Clearly, he was about to run the summoning bell.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me shocked. I looked at him surprised he would asked me that when I didn't even know him. "Oh, I see. Your mother finally told you, didn't she? Well, she couldn't keep the truth hidden from you for much longer." He was talking like we knew each other for a while now.

"I'm sorry but, who are you?"

"She didn't tell you about me? Is she so ashamed of what she did to you that she told you half the truth?"

"Told me half the truth? What are you talking about?" I couldn't believe a stranger would start talking to me like this and would start calling my mother a liar.

"I'm Magnus Bane." He said with an air of importance "I am the warlock that kept you hidden from the Shadow World."

"You did what?" I thought Jace telling me about Shadowhunter had been a terrible day, but now it felt like nothing.

"Maybe we should talk about this. Let's go have a cup of coffee and I'll tell you everything you need to know."

Normally, I don't follow strangers to have coffee, but this man seemed to know my mom, and with her missing I couldn't allow myself to be careful. I thought about telling the others I was leaving, but after storming out of the room the way I did... _Maybe they'll think I'd be in my room, _I thought and went with this Magnus Bane.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I'm not too convinced, but I didn't want you to wait for long... I will publish something better soon... See you!<p> 


End file.
